Scarred by Beauty
by blackandblood
Summary: While having his friends over for the night, Takuya decides to tell them the urban legend of the Slit-Mouthed Woman. Kouji , however, dismisses the story as ridiculous. But is it really just a story or something frightening real? Takumi


**Okay, I decided to do another story based on an urban legend. Why? Because a bunch of them are kick-ass, dammit! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the urban legend depicted in this story. Though I'm sure that you guys knew that -_-;**

**Scarred by Beauty**

A light rain drizzled from the sky, pitter-pattering against the roof of the house. The full moon lit the night sky, casting an eerie glow on its surroundings.

Eighteen year-old Takuya Kanbara was lounged on the couch, in the company of his five friends. Kouji Minamoto, his best friend of almost fifteen years, was amongst the group, sulking to himself. He was glaring out the window, an irritated expresson on his face.

"What's wrong, Kouji? I thought you like depressing things," his twin brother, Kouichi Kimura, teased. "I figured that you of all people would be enjoying the fact that it's so shitty out tonight."

"I'm not pissed about the weather," Kouji shot back. "I'm just bored out of my fucking mind."

Takuya smirked. "Well, think of something for us to do."

"It's your house," Kouji pointed out. "So you should think of something to do."

Tommy Himi, the youngest one of the group, looked puzzled. "I thought that it was the guests' job to think of something. I mean, Takuya's letting us all crash here tonight, seeing how his parents and Shinya are gone for the night."

"Not the mention the fact that he's supplying all of the drinks and food," J.P. Shibayama added. "I think that he's done enough."

Kouji groaned. "Ya know, it gets really damn annoying how everyone always takes Takuya's side."

"But we aren't taking his side," Kouichi explained. "I mean, think about it. If we were at _your_ house, then you wouldn't have to be stuck doing everything. Get what I'm saying?"

"Wow, so he's letting us sleep here tonight," the long-haired twin replied unenthusiastically. "Woo, big deal. He's just sitting on his ass for the most part."

"Kouji, quit being an asshole," Takuya said with an annoyed tone of voice. "If you don't like it, then go home."

Kouji pretended to think for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so. I like irritating you guys. It gives me something to do, especially since, well...there is absolutely _nothing _to do."

"Well, then let's think of something," the brunette suggested. "So Emo, do you have anything to contribute?"

"Fuck you, Kanbara," his friend sneered.

Just then Takuya's girlfriend, Zoe Orimoto, walked into the room with a tray in her arms. The tray held six mugs of steaming hot chocolate, along with a tin of cookies.

"What are you guys complaining about?" She asked.

"We're not complaining," Kouji muttered.

"Kouji is," Takuya pointed out. "But the rest of us are trying to figure out what the hell to do."

The blond set the tin on the coffee table and began to pass out the mugs. "Why don't you put on a movie or something?"

"Eh, there's nothing really good to watch," J.P. said with a sigh.

"How about a game?" Tommy suggested. "Or I dunno...we could tell ghost stories?"

Kouji snorted. "What is this? Summer camp?"

"Hey, I actually like that idea," Zoe said, defending Tommy. "I'm always up for a good ghost story."

"Same here," Kouichi added, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "Ghost stories are entertaining."

Takuya shrugged. "Hey, I'm okay with that idea. What about you, J.P.?"

"Sure," the hefty boy replied nonchalantly. "Of course, as long as it's okay with Kouji, 'cause he'll bitch if he doesn't like the idea."

The long-haired twin rolled his eyes. "Fuck off...I don't give a shit what we do."

"Well, then it's settled," Tommy said. "Does anyone have a good story to share?"

"Jeez, shouldn't you think of one since it was your idea?" Kouji muttered.

Takuya threw a pillow from that couch at him. "Eh, shut up, Kouji. Besides, I have a good one to tell you guys."

Zoe rested her head up against his shoulder. "Really? Well, tell us already before we get stuck listening to more of Kouji's complaints."

"Good idea," he replied with a chuckle as Kouji flipped him off.

"Alright, I'll tell you guys the story of Kuchisake-onna," Takuya began. "Also known as The Slit-Mouthed Woman."

Kouichi settled back comfortably. "I can tell this is gonna be good."

"The story of the Slit-Mouthed woman is an urban legend that is said to have originated hundreds of years ago. There was a woman who was said to be a samurai's wife, and she was extremely beautiful. But she was also very vain and had possibly cheated on her husband. Insanely jealous, the samurai attacked her one day and slit her mouth from ear to ear screaming 'Who will think you're beautiful now?' The woman, horribly mutilated, most likely died from her wounds soon after the brutal attack. Either that or she committed suicide because she was so revolted with how she looked."

"Damn, that was a bit harsh on the husband's part, wasn't it?" J.P. asked, making a face.

Kouji shrugged. "Whore shouldn't have been cheating on him. She got what she deserved."

"Zoe, let this be a lesson to you," Kouichi said with a laugh. "Don't ever cheat on Takuya if he ever has access to a sharp object."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied, snuggling up to Takuya a bit more. "But Takuya, please continue."

The brunette nodded, wrapping an arm around her. "Well, the story picks up to present day, centuries after the attack. The woman roams around at night, especially during foggy evenings, with her face covered by a surgical mask. Seeing that alone is not all that uncommon, especially during flu season, so many people don't think that it is strange. When she encounters someone, usually college students or children, she will ask, 'Am I beautiful?' If the person answers 'yes', she will take off her mask to reveal her mutilated face and will then ask 'Am I beautiful now?' At this point, if the victim answers 'no', she will kill them and cut their mouths to resemble hers. Her weapon is usually a large pair of scissors, but people have said that she may use a knife on occasion. But if the victim says 'no' the first time she asks, then she will kill them right then and there."

"That's fucked up," J.P. murmured.

"I think it's cool," Tommy said with a grin. "What happens next, Takuya?"

"Well, if the victim tells her that she is pretty a second time, she follows them home and kills them at the doorway to their residence. In another version of the myth, if you tell her that she is pretty after she removes the mask, she will give you a large blood-soaked ruby and walk away. Another version says that if you reply 'yes', she will take her scissors and cut your mouth from ear to ear, making you resemble her. On most versions of the myth she is impossible to escape, as she can either appear in front of you no matter which way you turn. And sometimes she'll kill someone without even asking them the question. But this is only if she's already killed someone else nearby and doesn't feel like going through the same cycle. Especially if there are multiple targets that she is interested in. There's another part of the legend, but I honestly can't remember what the hell it is," Takuya said, taking a sip of his drink. "Sorry."

"So basically if you run into her, you're screwed, right?" Kouichi inquired.

Takuya nodded. "Pretty much."

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "No offense, but this story was kind of stupid. I mean...a dead woman walking around with her mouth slit? That sounds fucking ridiculous."

"Hence the reason why it is called an 'urban legend', you moron," Takuya replied dryly.

"Either way, that was completely dumb," the raven-haired teen mumbled. "Shit like that could never happen...it's just stupid..."

Takuya put his hands up in a mock surrender. "Well, pardon me. I did not mean to bore you with such garbage."

"Kouji, quit being a douche," Kouichi added. "I found it to be entertaining."

"Me too." Zoe gently blew into her steaming mug. "Besides, it's all part of the fun. That's what urban legends are for."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Sure, gang up on me."

"Well, you kind of asked for it," J.P. pointed out. "It's not our fault that you only enjoy depressing things."

"I do not," he protested angrily. "I'm just saying that the story is insane. I mean...the ghost of a woman from hundreds of years ago roaming the streets looking for a compliment?"

Takuya smirked. "Actually there are updated versions of the story every now and again. Sometimes people say that the woman's disfigurement came from an unlicensed plastic surgeon."

"Pretty dumb surgeon if you ask me," Tommy said with a laugh. "I'd be pissed off, too."

Kouji simply muttered a curse under his breath, then rose. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to fucking bed. I'm calling this couch right here, so you guys can get the fuck off."

"Speaking of which, where are we all going to sleep?" Kouichi inquired as he looked at Takuya. "I mean, I don't mind sleeping on the floor or anything-"

"You're not sleeping on the floor," Takuya interrupted. "I have two couches, one of which pulls out into a sofa-bed, and someone can sleep in Shinya's room. Just stay out of my parents' bedroom or they'll kill me. And trust me...they'll know if someone's been in there, especially my mom."

J.P. rose with a yawn. "I really don't care where I sleep. If the pull-out sofa fits two people, then I'm fine with that, too. Unless you guys are weirded out by that shit."

Kouichi shrugged. "I don't mind. I say that Tommy should get Shinya's room and Kouji can sleep on the regular couch since he's an ungrateful bastard."

"Screw you," Kouji mumbled tiredly, already half-asleep. "But I'm already on the regular couch anyway so whatever..."

"And I take it that Zoe will be sleeping in your bed with you, huh?" Kouichi asked Takuya, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yup," Takuya replied proudly as he slung an arm around Zoe's shoulders.

The blond turned slightly crimson. "We're only sharing a bed..."

"That's what they all say," Kouichi teased.

Takuya and Zoe rose off the couch, allowing Kouichi and J.P. to pull it out into a bed. Spare pillows and blankets had already been brought down for J.P. and the twins to use, since the other three would be set in the bedrooms. Takuya threw a pillow and blanket at Kouji, who mumbled something incoherently as he slowly adjusted everything to his liking.

"Goodnight," Zoe said as she, Takuya, and Tommy headed out of the living room. "See you in the morning."

"Night," J.P. and Kouichi replied.

Kouji was pretty much passed out and did not reply. Takuya, Zoe, and Tommy all headed upstairs where the bedrooms awaited them. Tommy made his way into Shinya's room, nodding to the couple before retiring for the night.

"I'm so tired..." Zoe mumbled as she trailed behind Takuya.

"It's only eleven," he replied with a laugh. "I've stayed up later on school nights."

The blond stifled a yawn. "Either way...I'm going to bed as soon as I change."

Takuya led them to his bedroom, then allowed Zoe to enter before himself. To Zoe's surprised, her boyfriend's room was much cleaner than she had expected it to be.

"Cleaned up, I see," she commented with a smile.

"Took me three hours," Takuya replied as he closed the door behind him. "But it was well worth it. Did you honestly think that I'd let you sleep in a disaster area?"

Zoe smirked. "I was hoping not, but I wasn't sure."

"Ah, come on. I'm not that bad," he said, rolling his eyes.

"No, you're not," she agreed, giving him a kiss on the lips.

Takuya wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. They kissed passionately for several seconds, until Zoe finally pulled away.

"Let's get ready for bed," she said.

Five minutes later they were both changed for bed; Takuya wearing a pair of black shorts and a red t-shirt, and Zoe with short white shorts and a light purple cami. They climbed into bed together, tugging the covers up with them. Takuya ran his hands down the blond's silky top, letting one of the the straps fall down her shoulder. Zoe allowed her own hands to run up Takuya's torso, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt. Seconds later, she felt a poking against her thigh.

"Someone's excited," she commented with a smirk, giving his hardness a squeeze.

Takuya chuckled, enjoying the sensation. "Never claimed to be tired."

Zoe sighed, then rested her hand on his hip. "I sure as hell am... I'm on the verge of passing out..."

"Not even one round?" Takuya teased, giving one of her breasts a playful grope.

"I promise that you'll wake up to something...well, something that I know you enjoy," his girlfriend replied, giving him a coy smile.

The brunette ran his finger over her nipple. "Blowjob?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out in the morning. Goodnight." Zoe snuggled in Takuya's arms, leaning her head to kiss him.

"Night," he replied as he held her close to his chest, one of his hands stroking her soft, silky hair.

The two of them fell asleep soon after, their bodies entwined under the blankets. By now the light rain had mostly ceased, leaving behind a thick covering of fog outside.

_Two o'clock a.m._

"Fuck..."

Kouji groggily got off the couch, half-asleep. With his throat feeling like the Sahara Desert, he wandered into the kitchen, in dire need of a cold beverage. Kouji flicked on a light that was over the sink, illuminating the kitchen enough to let him see what he was doing, but not enough to blind him suddenly.

"Fucking throat," he muttered, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet.

The raven-haired teen then opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of soda. Pouring himself a glass, he let out a loud yawn, not caring if he woke anyone. After he had filled the glass, he put the bottle back into the fridge and took a long gulp of the refreshing liquid. His eyes were closed as the cold soda ran down his dry throat, soothing it. After he had downed half the glass, he pulled it away from his lips and opened his eyes. However, the sight in front of him made him drop the cup to the floor, letting it shatter into hundreds of shards.

Kouji stood frozen, his sapphire eyes filled with horror as his heart began to pound faster than it ever had before. He tried to scream, only to find that nothing audible came out.

Standing before him was a young woman wearing a long beige trenchcoat over her black dress. Her sleek, shiny black hair ran down her back and her onxy eyes seemed to pierce into him. Her eyes were were the only visible part of her porcelein face, as her nose and mouth were covered with a white surgical mask. Her hands were clasped behind her back, as if she were hiding something.

"No..." Kouji finally managed to squeak out. "It can't be..."

The woman simply stared at him, her eyes boring into his. Kouji tried to will himself to run, but no matter how hard he tried, he remained glued in his spot, frozen in terror. After several seconds, the woman spoke, her soft voice haunting his ears.

"Am I beautiful?" She asked.

The teen grew pale, knowing what would come if he answered wrong. He attempted to scream for help, only to discover that he could not find his voice.

"Am I beautiful?" The woman asked again, her delicate tone unchanged.

Unable to do anything else, Kouji whispered, "Yes..."

After a brief moment, the woman brought one of her hands up to her face, where she began to pull the mask away from her mouth. Kouji prayed that she would be revealed to have a normal face, but knew that he was wrong. The mask fell to the floor, a second later. At the same time, Kouji jumped back and fell to the floor, screaming silently as he gazed upon the woman's face.

A long slit was on either side of the Kuchisake-onna's mouth, making her look frighteningly grotesque. Dried blood appeared to be caked on the cuts, and when she spoke a second time, her carved smile moved along with the words.

"Am I beautiful now?" She inquired.

Bile rose to the back of Kouji's throat, and he immediately began to empty the contents of his stomach. As he heaved, the woman drew slightly closer to him, much to Kouji's dismay. He tried to back away from her even further, only to feel the counter behind him, therefore trapping him.

"Am I beautiful now?" The Kuchisake-onna asked him again.

"Y-y-yes," he finally stuttered out.

Kouji was still unable to scream for help; it seemed that he was only capable of saying 'yes' or 'no', no matter how hard he willed himself to do otherwise.

Slowly, the woman's other hand, which had been behind her back, moved back to the front. Clutched in it was a pair of large, silver scissors. The scissors gleamed in the light, and she drew closer to the bandana-wearing twin.

Frozen in his spot, Kouji could only watch helplessly as the Slit-Mouthed Woman crouched down in front of him, smiling at him with that disfigured grin of hers. The scissors were suddenly brought up to his mouth, where he could feel the blades sink into the right side of his lips. He screamed as she cut through the skin, slicing his mouth and face to resemble hers. Blood squirted in every direction, splattering on the floor, counter, and Kouji himself. The pain was excrutiating, but Kouji was still unable to scream audibly as the blades cut through his face as if it were made of paper. The scissors were stained crimson by the time the right half of his mouth had been completely mutilated.

The Kuchisake-onna continued to grin sadistically, now cutting into the left side of the boy's mouth. The scissors sliced through the skin, all the while Kouji thrashed helplessly. Tears streamed down his face and dripped to the floor, mixing with his blood. After a few seconds, the scissors were pulled away from him, and the woman rose back to her feet. Kouji fell to his side, shuddering, his mouth cut from ear-to-ear in a ghastly permanant smile.

Leaving him to bleed on the kitchen floor, the Kuchisake-onna wandered into the living where Kouichi and J.P. slept, the bloody scissors still clutched tightly in her hand. She stopped in front of the pull-out bed that they were sleeping on, holding her scissors up over her head. She then plunged them down deep into J.P.'s chest, piercing his heart with the blade. The hefty teen's eyes burst open in surprise, and seconds later, blood dribbled from both his wound and his mouth. Just as the woman pulled the scissors free, Kouichi stirred awake. He blinked a few times, though he couldn't see much in the darkness. Yet just as he began to adjust his eyesight to the nearly pitch black room, he felt something sharp suddenly ram down into his chest. He let out a gurgled gasp, feeling a sharp tip penetrate his beating heart. Within moments, both he and J.P. were dead, neither of them realizing fully what had happened. The last they thing they could see was the shape of a person hovering over them, the figure resembling a woman with long hair.

Once the two friends ceased their movements, the Slit-Mouthed Woman began to cut away at the corners of their mouths. The blades were soon coated with their blood as she sliced through the skin. Her eyes were dark as she carefully cut them, making sure to slit their mouths in a mostly straight line. Seconds later, both teens' mouths had been mutilated to resemble hers, giving them chillling grins in their deaths.

The Kuchisake-onna stared down at her work in satisfaction, then reached inside her coat to pull out her surgical mask. Although she had dropped it on the kitchen floor, it would always reappear in her coat pocket soon after. She pulled it over her face to hide her grotesque face, then slowly ascended the stairs. Her delicate steps were silent, but the drops of blood from the scissors dripped onto the wooden stairs ominously loud. She finally reached the landing of the second floor, noticing a few doors up ahead. With the shears in her hand, she made her way to door that was closest to her. Through the door was a bedroom, a single sleeping form was curled up in the bed.

The Slit-Mouthed woman approached the figure and stood at the side of the bed for several seconds. Tommy yawned in his slumber, rolling onto his stomach. The scissors were quickly plunged through his back with supernatural force, stabbing him dead-on in his heart. The boy's eyes snapped open in shock, feeling the sharp blade puncture through him with ease. Blood gurgled out of his mouth and leaked onto the pillow, staining it scarlett. After a bit of twitching, his movements ceased completely, a growing pool of blood surrounding his body.

Tommy was gently rolled onto his back, giving the Kuchisake-onna access to his face. Like her other victims, she sliced through the skin near his lips, carving a repulsive smile that went from ear-to-ear. The dead brunette's eyes were open, staring vacantly at the ceiling as the woman finished her ghastly work. She stood there for a moment, gazing at his smile which identical to her own. Although she felt mostly apathetic, a tiny twinge of pleasure coursed through her body.

Turning around, the Slit-Mouthed woman began to slowly leave the room, sensing others close by. Stalking down the pitch black hallway silently, she saw another door that was slightly ajar. With the scissors gripped tightly in her hand, she gingerly pushed the door open, causing it to squeak. She could vaguely make out two figures lying on a bed, though with the door's creaking, one of them bolted upright.

"What the fuck?" Takuya flicked on the lamp on the small table beside his bed, nearly falling off the mattress as he gazed at the haunting figure in the doorway. "Shit!"

"Takuya?" Zoe stirred, slowly opening her emerald eyes. "What's going on?"

However, the brunette was frozen in place, now unable to utter a single word. Zoe, startled by his strange behavior, turned her attention to the door since that was what he was looking at. Upon gazing at at the Slit-Mouthed Woman, she let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Takuya, what's going on?" She asked, clinging to him in fear.

Yet Takuya could only stare in horror at the Kuchisake-onna, his mouth gaped open. The blond was shaking slightly, tears running down her face.

"She's not who I think she is...is she?" She asked Takuya, her voice barely audible.

As if to answer her question, the raven-haired woman spoke. "Am I beautiful?"

Her face was still covered by the surgical mask, but both Takuya and Zoe knew what was hidden beneath it. Their hearts were pounding, filled with panic as they debated on what to do. As Takuya as said in the story, there was no point running from her.

"Am I beautiful?" The Slit-Mouthed Woman repeated, her hands behind her back.

Unable to think of anything else, Takuya finally managed to answer her question. "Y-yes."

As the words left his mouth, Zoe's grip on him tightened in fear, dreading what was to come. Takuya wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her protectively to his chest.

"Zoe...I want you to try to run if she attacks me," he whispered to her, watching as the woman moved one of her hands to remove the mask.

"No...I can't leave you behind," Zoe replied, though it came out in a sob. "She'll kill me anyway... There's no way to escape her..."

The Kuchisake-onna finally pulled her surgical mask away, letting it fall to the floor. The couple gawked at her, staring at the grotesque smile that had been permanantly carved into her face. She looked at them straight-faced, though the cuts made her look maniacal and chilling.

"Am I beautiful now?" She asked.

At the same moment, she drew her other hand out from behind her back, revealing her bloody shears.

"Oh, god..." Zoe swallowed back a bit of bile, watching as crimson droplets fell to the floor. "What are we going to do?"

"Am I beautiful now?" The Slit-Mouthed Woman asked again, though this time it was a bit more vehement.

She drew closer to the frightened teenagers, holding the scissors menacingly. However, Takuya suddenly remembered something important; a fact that he had failed to share earlier while he told the ghost story.

"You're so-so," he told her, smiling confidently.

The Kuchisake-onna faltered, seeming puzzled by the answer. Zoe glanced up at him questioningly, though she was too terrified to speak.

"That's right," Takuya said to the ghostly woman. "You're so-so. And I have a question for you as well. Am_ I _pretty?"

For several seconds, the woman stood in her spot, seeming unsure what to do. The arm that she had raised to attack them with slowly slid back down to her side. She seemed to comtemplating what to do, completley confused about what had just happened. After another moment, she flashed them a frightening smile, accented by her gruesome cuts. She then vanished slowly right before their eyes, dissipating into the air.

"W-what just happened?" Zoe asked, not believing what she had just witnessed.

"I remembered the part of the story that I forgot earlier," Takuya replied with a sigh. "It's rumored that you can be saved by confusing the Kuchisake-onna. If you tell her that she is 'so-so', she won't know what to do. And if you ask her if you are pretty, she will get even more confused and will leave. Those were only rumors...but they seemed to have worked."

The blond shook her head, trying to escape the mental image of the woman in her mind. "This is insane..."

"We got lucky," he responded, his face grim. "If I hadn't remembered that...we'd probably be dead right now..."

Zoe suddenly tore herself out of his arms and stared into his chocolate-colored eyes. "The guys! Did she get to them?"

"Fuck!" Takuya cursed, heaving himself out of bed. "You go check on Tommy and I'll go downstairs."

The two of them rushed out of his bedroom, Takuya booking it down the stairs while Zoe rushed into Shinya's bedroom. The brunette had quickly switched on the hall light while making his way down.

"Tommy!" Zoe cried out.

She immediately spotted Tommy lying face-up on Shinya's bed, his body surrounded by a pool of blood. His mouth had been mutilated horribly, making it identical to the Slit-Mouthed Woman's.

"Tommy!" Zoe screamed again, sinking to her knees. "Oh, my god...Tommy..."

After several seconds, the girl could no longer stare at her dead friend, and scrambled out of the bedroom in horror. She ran down the stairs, praying that the others had been spared. However, upon reaching the illuminated living room, she realized that her fears had been comfirmed. Zoe let out a choked sob, unable to tear her gaze away from Kouichi's and J.P.'s corpses. Like Tommy, their mouths had been sliced from ear-to-ear. Also, each of them had suffered an apparent stab wound.

From the kitchen, Takuya stared at the body of his best friend. Already discovering the other two in the living room, he struggled to hold back the vomit that threatened to erupt from his stomach. Zoe came up beside him, her face pale with nausea. Surprisingly, Kouji lacked the stab wounds in his body that was present on everyone else.

"She must've killed everyone in their sleep," Takuya speculated in a dull voice. "But Kouji was awake when she cut him like that..."

He pulled Zoe in his arms, kissing her forehead softly, though his eyes never left Kouji's corpse. Zoe couldn't stand to look at the long-haired twin anymore and buried her face in Takuya's chest. His shirt was soon wet with her tears, and he could feel her body trembling with anguish.

"Looks like Kouji was wrong." Takuya's eyes went to the blood splatters, then back to his best friend's carved mouth. "Shit like this can happen... It just did..."

**And we have reached the end! Yay! Okay, so obviously the urban legend was the story of the Kuchisake-onna (AKA the Slit-Mouthed Woman), which is a story that originated from Japan. I think it is one of the creepiest legends, and if you are interested in reading about it, look it up on Wikipedia, though you may find a better source. Everything I used in the story is what I read about, except for the part where the Kuchisake-onna will kill someone without asking them any questions if there are several targets that she is after. But I needed that in the story so that I didn't have to write the same thing over and over again. Also, I added in the part where she goes into houses. Hey, I'm the author, I do as I please! Anyway, I hope you guys liked it ^_^**

**And yeah, I made Kouji a bit of an asshole in the story, but that's what happens =3 **

**I'm thinking about doing another story based on a japanese urban legend (no offence, but american ones aren't as creepy in my opinion). But it won't be out for awhile since I have other projects that I am currently working on. I have 4 or 5 urban legends in mind, so when the time comes, I'll put a poll on my profile so that people can vote for their favorite (a description of each one will be posted on my profile as well).**


End file.
